fandom_of_shugo_charafandomcom-20200213-history
Kiwako Aida
She is a character in Shugo Chara Kirakira. She is the leader of Eternal Dreamless. She first appeared in season 1 ep 22. She revealed to be both the the mysterious cloak figure and Eternal Dreamless leader reveal to be her in season 2 ep 71. She is 13 years old put but turn 14 years old at some point in season 2 and turn 15 years old at some point in season 3. Appearance She has long purple hair in a pony tail, green eyes and porcelain skin. Personality She is cool, serious, highly intelligent and a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. She has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her. She is very cold, arrogant and cunning. She is actually very lonely and loveless. History She is the niece of a wealthy man name Juzo who owns a company called Muse. Kiwako lived in America, Ever since she was little her parents, Eri and Yusaku most of there attention to her older sister, Waka who was 13 years older than her, and is beautiful, talented in everything and very smart as she skipped a few grades. This cause her decide to go to live with Juzo but he was too busy to pay attention her. Seeing how everyone cared only about being perfect and she discover Heart Eggs Kiwako decides to turn the Heart Eggs into Dark Eggs to make sure no one won't be angry, sad, pain and lonely because of perfection which she believe Heart Eggs and dreams are the source of. The Dark Eggs energies corrupted her so that she makes a bigger plan that she so it can be used to turn every Heart Eggs in existence to Dark Eggs. She gets people join her group who are willing. Later she turn her own Heart Egg into a Dark Egg with all the Dark Watches which makes multiple Dark Egg because of the negative energy but every current and former Chara bearers, those who can see Guardian Characters without a Heart Eggs, those with pure hearts, every current and former Egg and Chara Bearers were not affected because there strong heart. The Dark Egg energies turn into a black shadow which attacks like Colorful Canvas wasn't able to have a scratch on it. The energies begin to spread fear, anger, sadness and loneliness around the world which not take care of soon, could possible erase all Heart Eggs. Every former and current egg and Chara bearer lend there powers to Ayumi and Amu to pefomer together Open Heart Dream which purifies everything as well as Kiwako who regain her Heart Egg. The Observers, the Guardians, Kiwako family, Ayumi, Tsukasa, Utau, Kairi, Ikuto and former member of Eternal Dreamless manage to reason with Kiwako and she begin to cry for the first time in years. Later she turn the Eternal Dreamless building into a museum. Trivia * She is similar to Hikaru but with a few differences. Category:LunarSolar Category:Characters